The World Is Not Enough
by smiley967
Summary: AU FIC!!! sirus black has a daughter. she has been sent to Hogwarts to be protected from Voldemort and to meet her fiance...Blaise Zabini
1. Default Chapter

She walked into the Great Hall and her breath was taken away by the sight. The sheer numbers of people that were there amazed her. The ceiling was a perfect imitation of the sky that she had been looking at a few minutes ago. Her mother was busy getting her stuff brought to the castle so Lana Black was by herself.  
At the head table Dumbledor saw the girl walk into the room. He held up a hand and the hall became silent.  
"You must be Lana." He said kindly. Looking at the strange old man, Lana flashed a bright smile.  
"Right you are." She walked to the head table and looked at all of her teachers. Her gaze landed on a tall man, with black hair, sitting next to a man who looked a little worse for wear.  
"Are you Sirus Black?" The man looked at the petite ebony haired girl and smiled.  
"Yes I am. Who are you?"  
"Your daughter. Lana Black." 


	2. revelations

Silence filled the room as everyone watched their flying professor sputter. His good friend Remus Lupin (aka moony) was also flabbergasted.  
"Daughter?" Sirus managed to say. "What the hell are you talking about?" Lana smiled. "well, you see, when two people love each other very much. do I need to go on?" Dumbledor chuckled as he watched the girl meet her father. It would be an interesting year.  
"So why are you here this late?" Sirus asked. "I mean, why now?"  
"Well, I was going to Northwood Academy in America, but I had a little trouble and-"  
"She takes after her father too much and was encouraged to leave after she accidentally blew up part of the school in a prank gone bad." This came from a women who was standing by the entrance of the great hall. Sirus, if possible, went even whiter then he had been before.  
"Melanie?" He gasped. Everyone turned to see a stunning women, who looked just like her daughter Lana, except for her eyes.  
"Miss me Sirus?" She asked. "This is a surprise for you I guess?" Remus looked at the only women that Sirus had only loved and then looked at Sirus. His friend had suffered so much in the past years. Hopefully, this would make him happier.  
"Look Mom," Lana interrupted, "it wasn't my fault that the fire hydrants didn't go off in time, before it reached the potion room. It would have been really funny though." Looking at her daughter Melanie O'Riley smiled. She was so much like Sirus. When Melanie turned back to Sirus, her smile faded. Once the shock was gone, Sirus had become furious.  
"I'm sorry Sirus but, what did you want me to do? I was going to tell you the day that Lily and James were killed. the next day you were in prison." Dumbledor cleared his throat, wanting to get Lana sorted.  
"Lana. Professor Snape has the sorting hat. Please sit down on this stool." He gestured to a wooden stool that he had just summoned. Lana looked at The man who was called Snape and she smiled. The man had a grim look on his face, like he had just sucked on some lemons. She wondered why he glared at her so much! Sitting down, she felt the hat being placed on her head. Ay once she heard a voice.  
"Well! Another Black. I wondered when you were going to get here. Now an house for you. Smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. But school isn't what you care most about. Friendly enough to be in Hufflepuff, but you have too many layers to be there. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Either house you would be good in. You are willing to do what you have to do to get what you want, but past experiences has made you extremely brave. I have met seldom others like you my dear. Well, to be on the safe side. GRYFFINDOR!" Jumping off the stool, Lana looked around her to see one table loudly cheering. Dumbledor smiled. "Now, why don't you, your mother, Sirus, Remus, and I go into this room back here." Lana cast one last look at the Great Hall, and followed everyone else into the back room.  
  
Lana blinked as she went into the dim room. As her eyes got used to it, she saw pictures of all the older headmasters on the walls. This was Dumbledor's office.  
"Now Lana. I understand that you are 16 years old. Here, that would make you be in the 6th year, but I understand that you started a year early, so I think it would be best if we put you in the 7th year. If that's okay with you and your parents." Lana nodded. "Of course. Whatever." Sirus looked at her. A daughter. He had missed so much of this wonderfully vibrant girl.  
"There is a few more matters." Dumbledor said quietly. "I understand that you don't use a wand. Can you explain why?"  
"My mother is an elf, they don't need wands to do their magic. I guess that her genes got passed down to me." Sirus smiled. Melanie, his elf. He suddenly thought of something.  
"What prank did you pull that made you blow up a school?" He asked with a smile on his face. Turning to her father, Lana laughed.  
"I was going to make some fireworks with a potion and-"  
"Lana," interjected her mother. "enough. Some other time. Sirus, don't encourage her. She'll only get worse." Father and daughter gave identical grins and Lana promised later.  
"Dumbledor, there are other reasons why I wanted her to come to Hogwarts. Voldemort wants her. She is a powerful, beautiful witch. He needs an heir." Silence filled the room. Dumbledor cleared his throat.  
"Of course. Lana, do know that there is a prophecy about you?" Startled, Lana shook her head.  
"Yes. Well, it seems that you will be the thing that two powerful wizards want. Voldemort and another."  
"Harry?" Sirus asked.  
"No. Though powerful, Harry isn't the only important wizard in this war. He will kill or be killed by Voldemort, but how either of them to that depends on Lana and one more. I believe that you mother already knows who this is." Melanie nodded. "Which is the last reason why she's here. Lana, I never told you, but your-"  
"Engaged to my son." Came a voice from the doorway. Edward Zabini grinned at the girl. "Yes my dear, my son is your fiancé."  
"Oh really?" this came from Lana. "I don't remember agreeing to do this. Sorry must have slipped my mind." She said sarcastically. Melanie shifted uncomfortably. "Lana. I did it. Wait, before you and your father freak out, it was the only thing that I could think to do. Can't you see? Voldemort wants you to bear his child. Even when he had been destroyed by Harry Potter, I knew that he would come back. It will make it harder to get at you with a husband." Sirus, Remus, and Lana had identical expressions of rage on their faces. Lana was the first to be able to speak.  
"So, because of you being afraid for me, you engaged me to-"  
"A known deatheater!" Sirus exploded. "Holy shit Melanie. What the fuck were you on? Yes, to protect our daughter from Voldemort, lets give her to one of his followers. Make loads of fucking sense!"  
"Oh, but you see Mr. Black," cut in Edward, "Voldemort has a pledge with his followers as you call it, to not touch their spouses unless they both agree to it. Then, why do you ask did I agree? First of all, I had no choice. It was going to keep me out of Azcaban. Secondly, I don't like Volemort. I'm a spy. Like Severus."  
"Can't I just refuse to get married?" Remus shook his head. "No. when parents make an arranged marriage, the children must follow through, unless, they fall in love and marry another. If I know Blaise, he won't let that happen." Edward looked at Remus and grinned. "yes. You teach DADA. Blaise is an extremely. persuasive young fellow. You two will be good together." Lana frowned. "Sorry buddy, but I won't be a fucking doormat to your god damned pansy of a son."  
"Won't you?" Edward looked at his future daughter-in-law. "Let me bring in my so called pansy of a son." He left the room and brought back in the most handsome man that Lana had ever seen. 


	3. Introductions

Blaise looked at the girl standing before him. He knew that she liked his looks. She wasn't bad herself. Small and fined boned, she was maybe 5'2" and 105lbs. her ebony hair was long, glossy, with a slight wave. Her sparkling blue-green eyes glared at him and her full red lips were in a scowl. Her pale skin would look washed out on anyone else, but the two pink spots on her cheeks hinted of a fiery temper.  
"You must be Lana Black. Pleased to meet you." Blaise took her hand and brought it to his lips. Lana glared even more.  
"And they say the chivalry is dead." She said, grabbing her hand back, away from him.  
"Oh, it is my sweet. Dead and gone." Lana shivered at his soft voice. He was big. Two or three inches over 6 feet, he seemed to crowd her, even though the room was huge. He had midnight hair and his skin was remarkably tan for someone who lived in England. Then there were his eyes. They were gold, but green outlined the pupil and the iris. They looked like shooting stars.  
Dumbledor watched the exchange and smiled to himself. He knew that Blaise was quite the ladies man. He wasn't stupid and knew that the boy had most likely slept with half of Hogwarts, but Dumbledor also knew that Lana would have him under control in no time.  
Sirus watched as his daughter that he had known for under an hour smiled up at the Zabini kid. He also knew of Blaise's reputation. Before, however, he could say anything, Dumbledor cleared his throat.  
"Right. Now, since everyone is acquainted, why doesn't Mr. Zabini show Miss. Black to Gryffindor tower."  
"But Professor Dumbledor," Blaise said, "I'm in Slytherin. I don't know where their tower is."  
Eyes sparkling, Dumbledor chuckled.  
"Mr. Zabini. I am fully aware of what happens in this school. Please take her."  
  
Lana glanced up at the person who she would soon have to marry. He didn't look at her, his strides long and brisk. She had to almost run to keep up with him.  
"Hey Zabini. Mind waiting for those of us who aren't giants?" Pausing, he looked at Lana and grinned.  
"I'd rather not. Why don't you run?"  
"Fuck you." She said with no heat in her voice.  
"So tell me Lana," said Blaise, "why are you here?" Lana shrugged. "I have no idea. My mum told me last week that because I was no longer welcome at Northwood, I had to go to Hogwarts. She never told me about Voldemort or you, even my father." She paused, then asked, "Did you know about me?"  
"Yes. Well, only that we were to be married. Nothing else. Why does Voldemort want you to be his mate. You're a halfbreed. Half witch, half elf."  
"I don't know. It's scary to think that he's back again. I wasn't alive last time, but you can see in everyone's eyes the fear that just his name brings on." Turning the corner, they walked into Draco.  
"Well well. It seems that Blaise likes the new girl." Draco had dumped Crabbe and Goyle after 5th year. He had since then become friends with Blaise.  
"Hello." Said Lana. "Who are you?"  
"Why I am Draco Malfoy. To bad your I Gryffindor. I would've liked you." Blaise shifted. Draco knew that he was engaged. It was a standard thing for powerful wizard families to do it, but Draco had no idea who this girl was.  
"Draco, this is Lana Black. My fiancé." Shock was written all over Draco's face, then a huge grin spread all over his face. Then he started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Lana asked.  
"So you've finally come to calm him down. Can't picture you married buddy. Will all the meetings with uh "friends" end?" Lana laughed. "Draco, if I have to marry a stranger, then he better make sure I never catch him cheating on me. Don't look at me with that surprised look. I'm very smart, top of my class." She stated proudly. Blaise looked at the girl who could change his life. He wanted her. She was different from all the others that he bedded. He didn't think that she would be a blushing virgin. She had spunk, and Voldemort wanted her. 


	4. Common room

*sorry there hasn't been an update for so long, but I've been really busy* disclaimer- I don't own anything  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Lana could sense the difference in Blaise after talking to Draco. Maybe it was her elf blood sending out signals, or maybe it was him.  
Blaise looked at the tiny girl walking next to him.  
"So your half elf?" He asked her. Lana nodded. "yup. My mum is the daughter of Carrick Storm." "Isn't he the king of elves?"  
"Yeah. That's me. Princess Lana. Don't get me wrong, there are worse ways to grow up, but being locked up in a castle, even a beautiful castle kinda sucks after awhile."  
"Why do you sound American?"  
"I've been going to an American school since I was ten." Feeling very stupid, which was very unusual for Blaise, the Slytherin bad boy, he stopped in front of the fat lady.  
"Well, here is your common room. Do you want me to show you in to your rooms?" Looking up at the handsome guy, Lana smiled.  
"Would you? It would so great. I don't know anyone and. yeah well." Smiling wryly, Blasie sighed. "Well, you won't make any friends with me around, but what the hell. They all are afraid of me anyways." With that he said the password (music) and walked into the cheery common room.  
The dream team walked up to the couple. The girl looked at Lana and looked at the arm that Blaise held around her waist.  
"Hello. Your new, so you don't know that Blasie here is a womanizer and you really should stay away from him." Lana looked at the head girl and laughed. "Hermoine is it? I have no choice but to be with him. I think I can handle him. By the way, Dumbledor told me to tell all of you that Blaise is to be allowed in here. You see, we're engaged." Silence filled the room, only to be broken by non other then Harry Potter.  
"Your really Sirus's daughter? That's so great!"  
"You're the great Harry Potter? Nice to meet you." After introducing everyone to Lana, Blaise led her up to her room. Turning towards each other, they smiled.  
"So this is it." Said Blaise. "Lana? Can I ask you something?" At her nod he asked. "What type of kisser are you?" With that her swept her into his arms and placed his mouth on hers. It was a passionate kiss, full of sweetness and discovery. Aftre a few minutes, Blaise pulled away. "Well, I think I answered that one. A damn good one." And he left a stunned Lana in the room. 


	5. Talking

The next day, Lana walked into her father's office to see him and Remus laughing.  
"Oh, sorry about interrupting, I'll come back later." The two men looked up, and Remus stood up.  
"No no. I was just leaving. See you later Padfoot." Alone, father and daughter stared at each other. Silence filled the room as Lana sat down in the chair Remus had just vacated.  
"So. Twelve years in Azcaban huh?" She asked. Sirius smiled and nodded.  
"Oh you know, day at the beach. Nothing big. I gotta tell you, this is a little weird. I tried not to think of your mother, never thought that she could be pregnant." Lana snorted.  
"Tell me about it. When I was little, all the other kids, well elves actually used to talk about their fathers. I remember being so angry at one elf, because she was complaining about her father not letting her do something. At least she had a father around to yell at." Sirius looked at the beautiful girl standing before him that was such a good mix of him and Melanie and once again felt the anger toward Peter for not letting him see his daughter grow up without him.  
"I know it wasn't your fault. Even when I was so upset at you, I knew that you would be there if you could've been, but it still hurt." Sirius stood up and embraced his daughter in a tight grip, hoping he could have enough time with her to build a relationship with. Lana returned the hug and felt the tears spill down her cheeks. Pulling back he looked up at her fathers face and grinned.  
"A dog? Why on earth did you choose to become a dog amanigus?" Sirius laughed.  
"Well, it wasn't my choice. So how do you fell about this whole marriage thing?" Lana sighed. He was defiantly to cool to be like all the other fathers she knew.  
"It kinda sucks. I'm still a teenager. So is he." She said, angry at the situation. "Then, last night the asshole kissed me and made me like him! Kissed me. Then, when it was done he just left. Left me awake all night long and wishing that he-"  
"Lana. I may be new at the whole father thing, but please spare me the details of your sex life." Sirius laughed, then grew serious. "Be careful of him Lana. He has been with a lot of guys and might do something you don't want to do like… you know."  
"Padfoot," Lana said, liking the name, "I'm not a virgin you know."  
"Ahhh. To much information. Too damn much! Gross. No, your still to young." Covering his ears and running around the room, Sirius looked crazy.  
"Stop! I'll never tell you anything again!" Lana shouted laughing. From then on, father and daughter had a special bond.  
  
At dinner that night, Lana sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Right now though, Ron was fighting with Hermione on whether Ginny was old enough to date.  
"Ron! You were dating when she was your age!" Sputtering, Ron looked at his girlfriend and said, "Yeah, but that's different."  
"I'm a girl and I was her age when I started dating you. Is that different?" Laughing, Lana and Harry grinned at each other. Lana had noticed the looks going back and forth between Ginny and Harry and knew that Ron would soon have to deal with his sister dating his best friend.  
Blaise watched as Lana laughed at something Potter did. She was flirting with him! He had been up all night, affected by that kiss like never before, and here she was flirting with Saint Potter.  
"Maybe she'll notice you if you stare harder Zabini." Drawled Draco, who had heard all about the kiss from his friend the night before. "Or you could go talk to her." Blaise whipped his stare to Draco who was smirking.  
"You know I can't do that. Whenever she sees me she glares at me, and Potter would certainly not like me going over there to talk to her. Slitherin, Gryffindor? Unwritten rule." Looking to the Gryffindor again he was startled to see that she was gone. He turned to Draco to ask where she was when he felt a tap on his right shoulder. There, standing with such a pissed off look was the girl who he hadn't been able to get out of his mind. 


End file.
